Pourquoi dormir est une nécessité
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Why Sleep is a Necessity" par Whispers of Writing : Quand ils disent que dormir est une nécessité, et non pas du luxe, ils ont raison. AxH


_Auteur : Whispers of Writing_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Pourquoi dormir est une nécessité**

* * *

Artemis avait tendance à être obnubilé lorsqu'il débutait un projet. Dès qu'une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit, dès qu'un plan s'échafaudait dans sa tête, dès qu'il avait un but, tout son être était fixé dessus. S'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher, Artemis pouvait, et en général le faisait, se tuait à la tâche. Habituellement Butler le convainquait de faire une pause bien après ce que le bon sens aurait dû lui dicter. Toutefois, au vu des derniers mois, Mère avait décidé de renforcer ce que Juliet surnommait « la Cause Adolescente ». Selon cette clause, Artemis était autorisé à se retrancher dans la privauté de sa chambre pour une durée déterminée jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte ait le devoir d'intervenir. C'était véritablement l'ultime effort de sa part pour faire en sorte qu'Artemis agisse enfin comme ceux de son âge.

Cependant, cela voulait dire que, sans Butler pour le stopper, il avait travaillé sur ce projet en particulier pour près de vingt heures d'affilée maintenant avec de trop rares pause-pipi et temps de repos ces derniers jours. Il avait englouti plus de tasses de thé qu'il n'était recommandable et consommé plus de sucre qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Il avait juste en main une nouvelle tasse lorsqu'Holly décida de passer.

« Je suis occupé, » répondit-il, ne quittant pas l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux. Il avait toutefois fait l'effort d'arrêter de taper la Sonate au Clair de Lune sur le bord de son bureau avec un crayon. Il réussit. Pour à peu près 12 secondes.

« Je m'en suis doutée en voyant ta petite forteresse de livres, » remarqua Holly. Artemis n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle regardait avec déplaisir le capharnaüm ambiant qui régnait en maitre depuis quelque temps. C'était impressionnant comment deux trois jours sans laisser rentrer personne, pas même les serviteurs, avait fait à l'état de sa chambre.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » Continua Holly, s'avançant dans son dos. « Tu penses pouvoir faire une pause ? Foaly voulait que je te demande… »

« Je suis occupé, » l'interrompit-t-il en fixant le fichier à l'écran. « Occupé, occupé, occupé. »

« Quoi ? » Elle s'était immobilisée juste derrière lui, mais il ne s'était toujours pas dérangé pour lui adresser un regard.

« Super occupé, alors reviens plus tard. »

Holly fit un drôle de son, entre la confusion et l'amusement. Mais elle s'arrêta de parler heureusement. Artemis concentra tous ses efforts sur son projet, et sur sa performance du thême de Bill Nye le Scientifique, le programme favori de Myles qu'il obligeait tout le monde dans la maisonnée à regarder et à aimer. Tout allait bien. Puis Holly ramassa une tasse vide.

« Combien tu en as bu ? »

Artemis grogna évasivement en réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Toutes les tasses de thé qu'il avait ingurgité récemment se trouvaient toujours dans sa chambre. Qui plus est, peut-être qu'elle le laisserait en paix s'il l'ignorait.

« Es-tu surexcité, Artemis ? »

L'épaule d'Artemis tiqua involontairement. « Non. Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Nom d'une feuille ! » Le rire transperçait nettement dans sa voix. « Tu fais une surdose de sucre ! »

« Non ! » Protesta Artemis, zappant inconsciemment sur les jumeaux. Il marqua un temps avant de déclarer : « Je vais le prouver. »

Il prit une gorgée du thé qu'il s'était servi un peu plus tôt, fronça les sourcils, et but d'une traite le reste du breuvage. « Je n'aurais pas dû mettre de sucre, » remarqua-t-il tandis que le sirupeux liquide tombait dans son estomac et que la caféine lui montait à la tête. « Pourquoi ai-je mis du sucre ? Crois-tu que Butler sache pourquoi j'ai mis du sucre ? »

« Peut-être que tu devrais, euh, aller le lui demander ? » Suggéra Holly en essayant de réfréner ses rires.

« Evidemment ! » S'exclama Artemis, succombant soudainement au désir de bouger. Il se leva aussitôt et rentra dans l'espace personnel du capitaine, la forçant à reculer d'un pas. « Je devrais m'y rendre sur-le-champ. »

Il lui fourra son ordinateur dans les mains.

« Tiens ça, » lui ordonna-t-il. « Et garde le de ta vie. »

Puis il l'attrapa par les épaules, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de se tourner vers la porte. Où il s'arrêta net lorsque son esprit éreinté rattrapa son corps excité par le sucre et la caféine.

Quand ils disent que dormir est une nécessité, et non pas du luxe, ils ont raison.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : C'est encore moi ! Voici ce mignon OS qui m'a énormément plus, juste pour vous en cette fin d'examens et grande plongée dans les vacances. Pour toute demande de fandoms, reviews et MPs sont valables pour me contacter. Mes prochaines trads tourneront autour de la franchise de jeux vidéo F.E.A.R. notamment avec deux one-shot et une voir deux fics à chapitres. En attendant l'autorisation des auteurs, je vous laisse lire tout votre soul^^' Bonne semaine**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
